Help
by Celeste.R.V
Summary: Rin's sister, Rui has always been abused by their father. When Rui needs help desperately, the only ones who can help are Rin's classmates, Rei and Len.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any vocaloids.

* * *

Rui worked hard cooking. Her father had abused her ever since she was three, and now she was thirteen. Every once in a while, she would take a break and go to her sister, Rin's room to read some books. All of a sudden, a male person's voice rang out through the house. "Hey little brat, gimme something to eat!"

Rui nodded her head obediently and responded with a quiet, "Yes, father."

Bringing a plate of food to the table in front of her father, she turned around to leave.

"Hey, wait a sec." Her father said. Rui paused and turned around to look at him. He stared at the plate of food in disgust and yelled, "You expect me to eat something as disgusting as this?" Rui didn't say anything, she just continued to stare at her father. Finally, her father threw the plate at her, the shattered pieces scraping against her body, giving her many cuts and bruises.

"Clean the mess up."

"Yes, father"

* * *

Rin stared at her workbook. She always had trouble with her homework, and even though she was the older sibling, sometimes she just had to call on her younger sister, Rui for help. She didn't know why, but her father only abused Rui. He didn't even let her go to school. But still, even though Rui had never gone to school, she was unbelievably smart. Sighing, she looked at the problems in her workbook again as she listened to the noises that her father was causing. All of a sudden, she heard the sound of glass shattering, and she n\knew that Rui was in trouble once again. Putting her workbook aside, she took out a piece of notebook paper and thought of ways to help her sister. She sighed once again as she heard Rui picking up the broken glass pieces and dropping them into the trashcan.

She got out of her chair and grabbed her allowance. Going to the drug store, she bought some bandages and some disinfectant. This was the least she could do….

* * *

sad story...why did I write this?

hope you readers like sad stories...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any vocaloids.

* * *

Rui POV.

I sighed. Even though Rin bandaged up my wounds, it still hurt…. Just then, I heard something shattering on the ground. My father had dropped his cup of beer on the ground again. Seeing me staring at the glass, he yelled, "Brat! Clean this up right now!" I lowered my head and said, "Yes sir." Bending down to pick up the shards, I heard Rin calling me. "Rui! I've got problems with my math. Can you help me?" Knowing that I should probably take care of the glass first, I responded with "I can, but wait a moment!"

After getting rid of the mess on the carpet, I rushed upstairs to see what problems Rin had.

* * *

Rin POV.

I put my pencil down on the workbook. I always hated math. Again, I wondered how Rui knew so much without going to school. She surely is a genius. Hearing the door open, I turned around to face Rui. She gave me a small weary smile before asking me, "So…what problems do you have?" I flipped open the workbook and said, "Umm…what's the perimeter of this circle?" She looked at it for a moment and said, "First, It's called a circumstance, not a perimeter. Second, you see here," She pointed to a line in the middle of the circle. "Its radius is 2 centimeters, so it's diameter would be-"

"4 centimeters." I said before she finished.

"Right," She confirmed, "The way to calculate the circumstance is the diameter multiplied by pi, which is-"

"3.14" I interrupted again.

* * *

Rui POV.

"3.14" Rin said.

"That's right." I said.

Rin scratched her head and said, "So 4 times 3.14….."

"Equals 12.56." I answered.

Rin gaped, probably amazed at how fast my reaction was.

"How do you know so much?" Rin asked in confusion.

I shrugged and said, "I like reading your textbooks."

* * *

If it's going to be a sad story, let it be sad to the fullest?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own any Vocaloids

* * *

Rui POV.

Today Rin is sick. Because she claims that she cannot be absent, she requested for me to go to school for her until she was able to go by herself. I slipped into her school uniform, happy to be wearing something that was not torn. Rin handed me a blonde wig and blue eye contacts, so I put them on over my black hair and yellow eyes.

* * *

Rin POV.

Ugh…why did I have to get sick on a school day? I have enough failing grades to get me dropped out of class…why must I be so sick that I can't go to school? Sighing with desperation, I asked Rui to go to school as me. At first she was reluctant, but she soon gave in. As she emerged from the closet, I gave her a big thumbs up and said, "You look exactly like me!" I coughed.

* * *

Rui POV.

As I walked out of the closet, Rin said. "You look exactly like me!" and I gave her a weak smile. After getting a "Good luck!" from Rin and a slap from my father, I made my way towards the school.

BRING!~

I paid a great a great amount of attention during class, and several of the teachers said, "I'm glad to see you paying attention today, Kagamine-san." Seriously, what does Rin usually do in class?

* * *

Rin POV.

Ugh…this is killing me….I tried to do as Rui told me to do….but it's not helping. I filled a bucket with cold water and ice cubes, and then I put a piece of cloth into it and put it against my forehead. I wonder how Rui is doing right now…

* * *

Rui POV.

When the bell rung for the end of the day, the teacher said, "Kagene-kun, Kagamine-san, cant the two of you stay for a moment? As for the rest of the people, you may leave." Soon, all the students had left, leaving Kagene Rei-kun (I think that's his name.), me, and the teacher. I sighed and took out a random book to study when the teacher called Rei to her desk. I looked up every once in a while to see them talking softly to each other. Kagene-kun gave one final nod and smile before taking his leave. The teacher looked at me and said, "Kagamine-san, please come here for a moment."

* * *

Rei POV.

Hmmm…the teacher asked me to tutor Kagamine Rin-san… are her grades really THAT bad? Walking out the door of the classroom, I thought for a moment before deciding to wait for her outside…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Done with this chappy, hope you peopole like it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloids.

* * *

What happened in the last chapter…

Rin is sick, so Rui takes her place and goes to school. After school, the teacher tells "Rin" that she would need a tutor, and that the tutor would be…Kagene Rei.

* * *

Rui POV. I froze. I didn't realize that Rin was doing so poorly in school. If I had known, I would have tutored her myself…I'll think the bright way…I won't have to worry about Rin now that Kagene-kun can help her. The teacher's voice brought me back to reality. "So…do you have any questions?" I shook my head and said, "No, ma'am." She smiled and said, "You may leave." I nodded, grabbed my things and left.

* * *

Rei POV.

I saw Kagamine-san walking out of the classroom. I don't think she saw me because she hurried right past me without stopping. I reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. She winced in pain, yanked her arm from my grasp and turned around to stare at me. "I'm sorry." I apologize. "I needed to talk with you about…something." She nodded, and the two of us walked out of the school building, talking about our favorite school subjects and least favorite subjects.

* * *

Rui POV.

I was tense the whole time I was talking with him, afraid that I would say something that I would regret and make him suspicious about me. When we were out of the school gates, I looked at him and said, "I have to be on my own…I know that it sounds really strange, but I really need to go home by myself, so…" I paused and waved at him. "Bye." I finished.

* * *

Rei POV.

"Bye." She said. I pondered her words for a moment. Then I came to my senses and nodded. "Bye. See you tomorrow." She turned away and was gone within seconds. As I made my way home, I wondered about something else. When I grabbed her in the hallway, she winced. Did I grab that hard? So hard that it would hurt? Oh well. I'll ask her tomorrow, after school during our lessons.

* * *

Rui POV.

I reached my house quickly, and when I walked in, the first thing that was to me was: "Hey brat. Get me something to eat!" I nodded obediently and did as I was told to right after I got out of the clothes. At night, after doing the homework, I told Rin about what happened today. When I was done, she gave me a sad look and said, "I don't think I'll be getting better anytime soon. Until then…you'll have to go to school for me….

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Another chappy! REVIEW, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloids.

* * *

What happened in the last chapter…

Rin does not seem to be getting better, and Rui must pretend to be her and go to school until Rin can go by herself.

* * *

Rin POV.

Here I am, still sick, sitting on my bed, with nothing to do…It's so boring. VERY boring. I sighed and decided to sleep.

* * *

Rui POV.

I'm going to school for Rin again today. Even though I don't want Rin to be sick, I like this more than being beaten up by my father all day long. Sitting in my chair, I put my head down on my desk. Closing my eyes, I thought about Rin, my father, Kagene-kun, and myself. All of a sudden, I sensed someone standing right beside me. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up to see Kagene-kun staring at me, amused.

* * *

Rei POV.

How can she be able to sleep at such a noisy place? I guess I got a little too close, because she woke up. Before I could say anything, the bell rung, and I hurried back to my seat. (Which was two seats to the right of Kagamine-san) I watched the teacher approach the front of the room and say, "Class, we will be having a new student today. His name is Kagamine Len" Kagamine? It's the same surname as Kagamine-san's. Oh well, maybe it's a common surname.

* * *

Rui POV.

I could feel many peoples' eyes on me right after his name was said. Is it really that special to have the same surname? And then, the teacher said, "Kagamine-kun, please take the seat next to Kagamine-san." She looked at me, so I raised my hand. He nodded and sat down in the seat beside me. The teacher blinked, as if she just thought of something, and said, "Kagamine-san, Kagene-kun, I would like the two of you to give Kagamine-kun a tour of the school during your free-time. I'm sure that you don't mind, right?" I gulped and shook my head. When the teacher had her back turned, Kagene-kun passed a note to me. "Looks like we have another activity together, huh." I wrote, "Yea…." On it and passed it back.

* * *

Rei POV.

I wonder why the teacher has been putting me and Kagamine-san together for everything lately….I looked at the new student closely and found that he looked a lot like me, only different in the colors. Hm…I'll get to know him later, during the tour.

* * *

finished another chappy...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids.

* * *

Rui POV.

The bell rang for free time, and Kagamine-kun came over to me. I looked up at him, and he said, "Um…you're supposed to show me around, right?" I nodded and stood up. "Let's go." I said. Walking down the row of seats, I tapped on Kagene-kun's desk as I walked by. He quickly stood up and followed us. When we were outside, Kagamine-kun said to Kagene-kun, "Uh…I know Kagamine-san, but…what's your name?"

* * *

Len POV.

This is most awkward question ever! I shut my eyes tightly, expecting to be hit on the head or something. But instead, I heard the raven-haired boy say, "My name is Rei. Kagene Rei." I opened my eyes and said, "I'm Kagamine Len. Just call me Len." Rei nodded and said, "Okay, Len. Because Kagamine-san likes music, I suppose she's taking us to the music room first…." My eyes widened. "I like music, too!" I couldn't help blurting out.

* * *

Rei POV.

I gave a light smile and told him, "Then, the three of us would most certainly get along really well." Len looked at me and asked, "What do you mean?" I blinked; surprised that he didn't understand what I meant. "I mean…I like music too. I play piano." Len grinned and nodded.

* * *

Rui POV.

To tell the truth, this is the only place that I know in this school other than homeroom. I with Rin was here… Sliding open the door I announced, "We're here!" Len looked around and commented, "Nice. It's way better than my old school." After that, I left Kagene-kun with the guiding while I talked with Len. Pretty soon, Len knew the entire school like the back of his hand.

* * *

Rei POV.

I must say, I'm quite amazed at how fast Len memorizes places. It was almost like he had a GPS in his brain. For the rest of the day, we went to the music room during free time, and we worked hard during class. Before we knew it, the bell had rung for end of class. Carrying some textbooks, I waited for Kagamine-san.

* * *

Rin POV.

Didn't Rui say that I needed to be tutored by Kagene Rei? Ugh…She's not going to be home as quick as I thought she would…besides, even though Rei and I were in the same class for plenty years, I never quite paid attention to him, and I don't even know what kind of person he is. Now, I can only hope that Rui doesn't get found out….

* * *

A lame chappy...Oh well, even though it's lame(probably the lamest out of all I have written) I still hope you people like it! Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids.

* * *

Rei POV.

I told the teacher I was going to be in the next classroom, teaching Kagamine-san. She nodded, so I left. A few seconds later, Kagamine-san arrived at this classroom, and I took out a moth textbook. According to the teacher, she was doing horribly in math, so I decided to tutor her on that first.

* * *

Rui POV.

Knowing that Rin hated math, I faked a groan at the math textbook. Kagene-kun gave me an amused look and said," It's not that bad." I gave him a sideways look and muttered, "It IS that bad." He grinned and said, "Well, let's see if I can make math lessons easier."

* * *

AFTER LESSONS~~~

* * *

Still Rui POV.~~

Kagene-kun taught me a lot of stuff that I already knew (because I often read Rin's books) I acted like I just understood it, and he seemed pleased. I walked until I reached my house, and then the first thing I did was go to Rin's room, to see how she was doing. She seemed to be fine, so I changed into my own clothes and went to the kitchen to cook. All of a sudden, there was the sound of glass shattering, and my father yelled: "Brat! Clean this up!" The sound of my sister falling out of her bed or something, she called, "Rui! Can you help me up? I'm kind of stuck!" And right then, the doorbell rang, and I finally realized that 'the worst things will happen in the worst time in the worst way possible' was true. Analyzing the amount of time I would need to clean up the glass, help Rin up and open the door, I decided that I would open the door first.

* * *

Rei POV.

I was so busy talking to her that I forgot to give her the homework! I'm seriously stupid…make that idiotic…I sighed softly and ran faster, accidentally running into Len.

* * *

Len POV.

What's Rei doing, running around at this time? I asked him this, and he said, "I forgot to give something to Kagamine-san." Long story short, the two of us made our way to Kagamine-san's house. And now, we were ringing the doorbell a lot because nobody was answering the door!

* * *

Rui POV.

I fumbled with the lock, opening the door. Kagene-kun and Len stood outside. I panicked for a moment, knowing that they saw me as 'Rui' and not as 'Rin' right now. So I said, "K-Kagene-kun, Len, what are you guys doing here?" The two of them tilted their heads and said, "Uh…how do you know us?" I immediately felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Stupid mistake! Thinking up whatever I could say, I replied, "Um… I heard about you from my sister." There, a reasonable answer. Kagene-kun held out two sheets of paper and said, "This is homework. For your sister, that is." I flipped the sheets of paper over, noticing that both pages were two sided. Sighing, I said, "Okay, thanks." The next second, glass shards flew across the room and stabbed into my back. What the hell is wrong with him! Seriously, what is with throwing glass shards at me? The two boys stared at me in horror. Len ventured a question. "Um…doesn't that hurt?" I gazed at him and decided to play dumb. "What?" He pointed to my back and said, "That." I blinked and asked, "Is there something there?" Just then, my father growled and knocked me out, snarling, "Don't try to ignore me, brat!" The two boys left after looking back fearfully.

* * *

Len POV.

That girl…was cute….Ugh, WHAT AM I THINKING? I felt my face go pink. I feel bad for her…she was injured so badly…Rei looked at me and said," Len, why are you blushing? I replied truthfully, "I was thinking about something." He gave a devilish grin and teased (which was so not like him) "Something? Or someone?" I slugged him on the arm. Reaching a fork in the road, we split ways.

* * *

Rei POV.

That girl…she didn't look much younger than Kagamine-san, but I've never seen her in school. If she were really her sister…surely she would often be seen with Kagamine-san? Her father hit her…. it looked so …nasty? It's almost as if he abuses her everyday.

* * *

Rui POV.

When I woke up, it was already 3:00 AM. Quickly, I zipped through all the homework, and by the time I was done it was 5:30. I sighed and went to make breakfast. Father has been hitting harder and harder these days…ow…

* * *

Ugh...I'm having a terrible case of writer's block. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids.

* * *

Rui POV.

After making breakfast, I got into Rin's clothes and checked her temperature. She was getting better, and she could probably go to school by herself tomorrow. I went to school and walked into my classroom. All my classmates gaped at the sight of me. Many people said, "Rin! What happened to you?" I looked at myself and remembered that Rin and helped me bandage my wounds last night, and now my arms, legs, and head were wrapped with bandages. I responded with an "I fell." There was a pause, and then they said, "Well, I hope you get better."

* * *

Rei POV.

When I saw Rin today, I was surprised. How do you get that many wounds from falling on the ground? Something isn't right with that…I'll see if I can go to her house again today after lessons. During free time she came over to me and pressed her hands on my desk. I looked up at her. She told me that her father gave her a curfew and it was right after school, which also meant that I couldn't tutor her. I asked her if I could tutor her at her place. She thought about it for a moment, then she said "Okay~~" The rest of the day was boring. When the bell rung, I got ready to go to Rin's place again. Walking with Rin to her house, she told me to wait outside for a moment. I stood on the sidewalk, waiting.

* * *

Rui POV.

I went to Rin's room, and while changing my clothes, I explained the situation to Rin.

* * *

Rin POV.

Crap. What if he finds out something? I sat down at my desk and put on my glasses. Then I told Rui to get Rei. She peeled off her bandages.

* * *

Rui POV.

After I removed my bandages, I ran outside and told Rei, "My sister is calling you…." He looked at me for a moment, then he followed me into the house.

* * *

Rei POV.

I followed that 'nameless girl' upstairs into Rin's room. She opened the door for me and left. I went in, and the first thing I noticed was that Rin had removed her bandages. I tried to sound casual as I asked her, "Uh…you took off your bandages?" I could've sworn that she stiffened for a moment. Then she replied, "Yeah. I didn't need them anymore." I took out my textbook and said, "Let's start with math." She groaned. Just then the door opened and that girl brought some cake and tea for us. I looked up at her and said, "Thanks ...um…you are…." "Name's Rui." She responded. Rin looked up and asked, "Do you want to join us, Rui? We're doing math." Rui shook her head and said, "Sorry. Father is calling me."

* * *

Rin POV.

I gave her a smile and said, "Good luck in front of that old man." A loud voice rang through the house. "BRAT! Get over here right now!" I wished her luck once again and she left. Rei looked confused at why I had to wish her luck, so I explained, "Nothing good happens when he calls her." He nodded thoughtfully and continued teaching math. As he talked, I could hear the slaps and screams coming from downstairs. I tried to ignore the cries of pain as I focused on the worksheets in front of me. When I heard glass shattering, I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned to Rei. "Excuse me for a moment…" He gave me another one of his confused looks and nodded.

* * *

Rei POV.

I wonder what was wrong… Bathroom call? I admit that with I was teaching I heard some strange noises, such as glass shattering, punching, someone screaming. All of a sudden the door opened and Rin led a crying Rui onto her bed. There was a big cut on Rui's head that was bleeding and still had shards stuck in. Her arms and legs were bleeding and bruised. It looked terrible…

* * *

Rui POV.

I don't know why Father accused me of telling other people about him abusing me. I really don't know. I was bleeding all over and no matter what Rin and I did, the blood didn't seem too be stopping… What do I do?

* * *

Rei POV.

I remember someone saying that he had volunteered at a hospital before and decided that he might become a doctor in the future. Now who was it? I thought for a long time before remembering that the person who said it was…. Len.

* * *

Rin POV.

I was becoming frantic. I wished that I had the basic skills of a doctor… Rei tapped me on the shoulder and asked me if I wanted to get Len to help. "He used to volunteer at a hospital," Rei said. I considered it for a moment, because I have never met Len before. Oh well, if he can help, I'll let him help! Nodding to Rei, he called Len. Before long he was here.

* * *

Len POV.

Seriously, what happened to her? She's bleeding all over. This is bad. If we don't do something she'll die from blood loss. She wasn't crying now, and I'm pressuring on her arm, trying to stop the blood flow. After a few minutes, blood stopped dripping from the wound. I did the same with her legs. The n I noticed the glass shards stuck in her head. I got some tweezers and got the shards out. I disinfected her wounds and bandaged her up. I suddenly remembered the bandages Rin had on this morning and stared at Rin's arms. They were flawless, which I found impossible unless those bandages were meaningless.

* * *

Rei POV.

Now that I think about it, these days Rin has been acting differently from what she used to be like… could she and her sister possibly have… switched places?

* * *

Rin POV.

I sighed. Rei and Len are going to find out about Rui switching place with me. Now that I think about it, it was actually quite obvious. If they ask me later on, I won't try to deny it. I'll tell them the truth. I think they can handle it.

* * *

Finally! I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! Read and review!


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I've been having writer's block, and the schooling here in Taiwan is tough. I will try to update as much as possible, but it will take time. I appreciate you readers taking the time to go through my works, and I will try not to disappoint you. ^^

-小淚


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids.

* * *

Rin POV.

I planned to tell them today. Rei and Len, they deserve to know. I have no idea why, but a strange feeling lingered in my chest. The feeling of fear, of dread, or maybe of relief and hope. I went to them before they came to me this morning and blurted out the entire list of things that happened recently. My father abusing my sister, me getting sick, my sister taking my place in school. They were both speechless. I mean, how could anyone have anything to say about that? This stuff, this chain of events… it just sounds like a story. A story you would find in a storybook. At last, they spoke. Rei responded in his usual quiet tone, " If you need help, don't be afraid to ask for it." Len nodded in agreement, "We'll do our best to help you and your sister." I gave them both a bright smile. "Thanks!" I exclaimed with pure happiness. Then, I wasn't sure if it was just me, or I think I saw Rei blushing?

* * *

Rei POV.

I have a crush on Rin. I admit it. I'd known it a long~ time ago, but I never had the courage to say so. Should I tell her? The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts, and I went back to my seat.

* * *

Len POV.

I like Rin's sister. I feel bad for her and I want to help. I wonder if her wounds are all right. Maybe the small scratches have healed already? I hope so. I might as well go to her house again today.

AFTER SCHOOL

Rei and I tagged along with Rin to her house, and the first thing we saw was the old man (their father) sleeping soundly and snoring loudly. Rui was kneeling on the tile floor picking up glass shards that used to be a plate. Rin made her way over and indicated that she will do the work, letting the tired younger sister rest. Rui nodded and went upstairs to Rin's room. I followed her. She turned around, noticing me. "Hi, Len. Did you come here for something?" I shook my head. "Not really. I just came here to see if you're okay." She blushed slightly, and I could feel my own cheeks turning pink.

* * *

Rui POV.

I can't believe it. He came all the way here to see me? …. He's blushing… I think I am too. I sat down on the edge of Rin's bed. Pulling my sleeves up, I unwrapped the bandages on my arms and replaced them with new, white ones. Len helped me. I have to admit, he's really sweet. He carefully lifted my skirt and started undoing the tightly wrapped bandages. Normally, peeling them off would hurt, but I've been through so much, it wasn't painful at all. It was just a small tickle, maybe even less. Rin opened the door and came in, just happening to see Len with his hands on my thighs. Rin backed out quickly and slammed the door shut. Then we heard Rei's voice. "What's wrong?" he asked. Rin answered, " I don't know. Len's doing something with my little sister. I have no idea what."

* * *

Rei POV.

Huh? What could make Rin like this? I decided to ask something else. "So…. What did he do that made you think this way?" She thought for a moment, then she said, "He was squeezing her legs. Laps, to be exact." I considered that. "So…. Maybe…" I started. "He was se-" Before I could finish, Len's voice cut me off. "I WASN'T!" Rin laughed. I chuckled with her.

* * *

Finally out of WB! R&R! ^^


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own any vocaloids~

* * *

Rui POV.

Len's been coming here every single day. I like how he cares about me so much! I smiled as I watched Rin approaching the door, Rei and Len close behind her. Hearing my father yelling "Damned little brat", I moved away from the window and headed downstairs. My father grinned and said, "I'm inviting a few friends over tonight. Be sure to cook enough and behave, kid." I nodded and ran off. Rin was waiting in the bedroom, along with the boys. She waved and said, "Hey, what's up?" I shook my head and replied, "Nothing really. Father's inviting some of his friends over tonight…." My voice trailed off. I was scared, yet I didn't want them to worry. They've already done so much for me. Rin's eyes widened. She was worried, like I thought. Recalling the memory that had been forgotten for so long.

Rin POV.

Sounds of my sister crying out in pain filled my head. The last time father invited his friends over…. They had tied her up and burned her with fire. I wanted to help…. Really… but… I couldn't do anything for her. All those times that she had helped me with homework… I was unable to repay her… Len waved his hand in front of my eyes, snapping me out of my trance. "Are you okay?" Rei asked, concerned. He shouldn't be concerned about me…. Rui needs more of that concern… "Yeah…" I answered weakly. Rui was gone from the room by this time, and the terrible memory tugged at the back of my mind. I was scared. Scared about what my father would do to my sister. Is this "Fear of Family"?

Len POV.

The evening approached quickly, and there was a feeling that something bad was happening lingering in the air. The doorbell rang, and Rin tensed up. "I'll get it!" She yelled and ran off.

Rin POV.

I can't let them hurt my sister! I opened the door, and five buff men stared down at me. Asking in a voice that made me tremble, one of them said, "Are you the younger one, our toy?" I nodded slowly. Wait, what? Did they just say 'toy'? I partially wished that they would hurt me instead. Hearing a cry from my sister, I knew that my plan had failed. I couldn't save her… Another one of my father's friends glared at me and commented, "I just knew you were lying." He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and tossed me against the wall. It hurt, but I knew that Rui must be hurt even more than this… I must bear the pain…. And then I passed out.

* * *

Well~~ That's about it for now. I have writer's block again... what the heck. I write in short chapters, so don't go hating on them! Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids. = =lll

* * *

Rin POV.

Rui must have been hurt more than this…. I can't let any more come to her! More screams filled the room. Each cry let a stab of pain in my chest, as if someone was pushing a knife through me. I could also hear the pounding on my bedroom door. Because I didn't want Len and Rei to get into this, I had locked them in my room. Hopefully they can't get out until this is over.

* * *

Len POV.

What…. The door won't open! What do we do? I stared at Rei helplessly, and he shook his head. I kicked the door again. Rei sighed and said, "I wonder when Rin will let us out…" This time I kicked Rei. He grunted and scratched his head. "I wonder if they will live to let us out!" I yelled. That triggered him. He pulled open one of Rin's drawers and started to rummage inside. What was he doing? Poking around in a girl's room? Taking advantage of a girl's absence?

* * *

Rei POV.

I flipped through a drawer. There wasn't anything that I was looking for. I pushed it back in and pulled open another drawer. A small silver box glittered as if it had the very thing I could use, so I took it out and cautiously removed its lid. Many new paper clips laid inside. I could use these! I took one out and slowly bent it straight. Len was staring at me as if I had killed someone, so I just ignored him. Then, when the paper clip was completely straight, I stuck it into the hole on the knob of the door.

* * *

Rui POV.

God! Have mercy! It hurts! IT HURTS! Why… why does this happen to me..? Not that I want it to happen to someone else… Len… Just help me! I turned my head to the wall, seeing Rin laying against it, unconscious. Did she do that for me? Rin… don't die here… Please… I don't want others getting hurt for me…. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. A knife dug its way into my arm, causing it to bleed. I winced in pain. Looking up, I noticed that the doorknob of Rin's room was rattling like someone was fighting to get out. That's when I realized it. Rin locked Len and Rei in her room. I sighed. It would be better like this anyway. Another knife ran across my body.

* * *

Len POV.

I have no idea what Rei is doing now. All I know is that he's using the paperclip and doorknob, and that he's taking a long time. "Hurry up…" I muttered. Rei stopped his work for a moment and glared at me. "Then you do it!" he said. I rolled my eyes. "Continue." I said. He turned back to the doorknob.

* * *

Rei POV.

After tinkering with the lock for a few minutes (I suppose it felt like hours to Len) The door finally opened. "Come on!" I said to Len, and the two of us ran from our prison

* * *

Long time no update! Read and Review~ If you have any questions just ask ^_^


End file.
